


Riot

by taesass



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Add 5 years to their ages irl lmao, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin-centric, Kinda, M/M, New York City, Non-Idol AU, Park Jimin-centric, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesass/pseuds/taesass
Summary: This was his opportunity to show that he was worth the high salary he negotiated due to his extensive experience in the field. Jimin couldn’t risk a day of him stuck in bed with a hangover just because Jennie wanted her best-friend to go out with.orJimin is stressed, Jennie is manipulative, Seokjin is throwing a party, and a small hindrance may lead to Jimin not getting fired but actually getting off.





	1. Chapter 1

Jennie is gorgeous. So gorgeous that she could probably walk out of this apartment in nothing more than a minimalistic outfit and still look better than anyone wherever she goes. 

However, she takes the longest to get ready out of anyone Jimin knows because with her, every outfit has to look good and photograph well. 

“You know it’s already 11 right?” he pesters from her bed across the room.

She doesn’t answer so Jimin decides that she either didn’t hear him or is ignoring him. Knowing her, it’s probably the latter. He can’t be certain since she’s out of his sight in her walk-in closet, so he resolves to give her the benefit of the doubt. 

Jimin lays back and looks at the ceiling for a second before he tries again. Just as he is about to let out a repeat of the same question, Jennie is reentering the room.

“Well?” she asks now standing beside the bed. 

In a bright multicolored sequin wrap dress and black heels in hand, she stands tall and waits to be judged. 

“Skinny,” Jimin declares after a moment, “What is it?”

“Attico,” she answers now turned towards the mirror. “I bought it today but are you sure it doesn’t make me look frumpy?”

Jimin ignores that and fights the urge to roll his eyes not only because Jennie looking frumpy is impossible but also because if she’s having doubts now, it means she bought a $2,800 dress without trying it on first. It’s not that she can’t afford it, it’s just… the principle. 

“Where are you even going?” Jimin asks, disregarding her question.

“Why do you care?” she counters with attitude, “It’s not like you’re interested in coming.”

Jennie is clearly upset even though Jimin already explained to her that he had a shoot to direct on Monday and needed the weekend to make sure that everything was in order. He just started as senior editor of the new up-and-coming fashion magazine, Riot, a couple weeks ago and would be directing his first job all by himself. Jimin had experience at other publications, but always in a position that had the title “assistant” jammed in front of it. This was his opportunity to show that he was worth the high salary he negotiated due to his extensive experience in the field. Jimin couldn’t risk a day of him stuck in bed with a hangover just because Jennie wanted her best-friend to go out with. 

“Besides,” she continues, “coming out would be smart.”

“And why is that?” Jimin decides to humor her out of boredom.  
“Well, Seokjin is throwing a party for his friend that just moved into the city this week,” she divulges while sitting in front of her vanity and fixing her long brown hair into a high ponytail. “His friend’s a photographer so he’s packing the apartment with people in the fashion industry to try and give him a jump start and land him a job.”

“So?” Jimin asks, not seeing her point.

“So... If you look at it like a networking event, it’s actually stupid not to come,” she tries. Unconvinced must read on his face because Jennie resumes almost immediately. “Weren’t you the one that said you wanted to bring something fresh to your new job? That the magazine needed something new to grow?”

Jennie is smart and knows exactly what she’s doing. Jimin knows it too but lets her finish anyway.

“Yeah…” he starts.

“So what’s better than a room full of fresh talent that you or that magazine have never collaborated with before?” she finished.

Jimin was upset. He should’ve stayed in his room and minded his business instead of being nosy because now, Jennie was actually making sense. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised Jennie just flipped the whole conversation in her favor because that was literally what she built her entire career off of. As a PR director at one of the top fashion PR firms in the country, it was quite literally in her job description to shift public perception in her numerous clients’ favor so why would it be any different for Jimin even if he’s known her tricks since they were children. 

“I—,” Jimin stalls.

“So you’re coming.” she declares finally after waiting a moment.

He closes his eyes to take a deep breath before nodding reluctantly and allows Jennie to grab his hand and start leading him to his room down the hall. 

Jimin’s room is a mess. It normally isn’t, but since he’s been frantic about Monday, the floor is littered with mood boards, schedules, contact sheets, printed email chains, and the laundry he’s been too busy to even think about doing. 

Once they’re fully in the room, Jennie takes one look at her surroundings and spins to face Jimin. Her face is serious but somehow still soft, like she wants him to pay attention but doesn’t want to come off too aggressive.

“Jimin, you know you’re talented right?” she asks rhetorically, “I know you probably don’t want to hear this and it will probably sound cliché, but everything is going to go smoothly alright. You’ve directed shoots countless times. It doesn’t matter if you were an assistant before because you should know better than anyone that you were the one doing most of the work when your bosses inevitably acted incompetent and above doing their own jobs. You’re smart, driven, professional, and a hard worker. If anything goes wrong, even though I know it won’t, you’re crafty enough to come up with a solution fast and successfully.” 

Jennie moves closer to grasp his chin gently and lift his head a bit so they’re making eye contact. “Everything will be perfect, now let’s have some fun okay?” she ends.

Deep down Jimin already knows this. He knows he has prepared everything and he knows he has put in an excessive amount of effort but he has always been one to let stress consume him. Until that shoot wraps on Monday, there is nothing that will lift the weight off his shoulders. It has always been like that but he appreciates what Jennie said anyway and gives her a short hug after a meaningful, “thank you,” leaves his lips. 

“Now let’s get you dressed,” she smiles and pats him on the back.

Jimin decides to let her have her fun in picking an outfit for him to wear even though he’s perfectly capable of doing it himself. Unlike Jennie, he doesn’t have a walk-in closet so he can watch her as she begins rummaging through his closet from his desk as he goes to take a seat and log into his computer. Jimin was fine taking the room without the walk-in only because his room is bigger and he has less clothes than Jennie who is borderline a hoarder. She would never admit that though. She calls it curating a versatile wardrobe. 

Jennie is mumbling to herself as she starts taking things off of hangers and laying it onto his bed.

“Don’t make even more of a mess for me to deal with by the way.” Jimin mentions as he refreshes his email inbox one last time for the night. It’s empty. It’s the middle of the night and he checked it not too long ago so of course it would be.

“Come here,” Jennie beckons hurriedly, “it’s almost 12.”

Jimin laughs to himself because now Jennie is interested in being on time. He doesn’t blame her since they do always have fun together and convincing him to go out must have lit a flame under her ass. He pads toward her and sees two options laid out on his poorly made bed.

“Okay, we don’t have all night so pick one while I make sure I have all my shit together,” Jennie announces as she leaves the room. 

The first one is simple, and all black outfit with a black and white Valentino bomber that Jimin had been gifted after working on a campaign for them. 

Jimin picks this outfit up almost immediately to avoid the other outfit Jennie selected that was topped with a pink sequined Comme des Garçons blazer that Jimin wore for some themed party he can’t remember the name of. It’s far too loud for tonight and would attract unnecessary attention he’s not in the mood for.

He puts on the outfit and it’s comfortable but it looks too casual so he dresses it up with dangly earrings and a pair of heeled Saint Laurent Chelsea boots that hurt his feet more than he’d like. Jimin squints in the mirror to judge himself one last time before heading out. He looks good. Handsome even. However, he can tell that “stressed out mess” is written in the lines and planes of his face. “A drink should fix that, right?” he breathes to himself.

Jennie is on her phone and seated at their kitchen island when Jimin walks out of his room. She turns as she hears his heels enter the room on the hardwood floors.

“Boo, of course you picked the simple one, we could’ve matched,” she frowns.

Jimin shrugs, “Are you calling the Uber or am I?”

“No need,” she answers, “already done.” 

 

The Uber ride was short. Seokjin lives in a beautiful multilevel penthouse apartment by the water in West Village, hence why he was always willing to throw a party. Jimin has known him for a couple years now after meeting him through Jennie and the both of them share the same fervency for nightlife. In the time Jimin has known him, Seokjin has thrown countless parties because he has an excessive amount of money. What else would someone do when they secured an executive position at the publishing giant, Condé Nast, at such a young age. Young enough that he still likes to have fun, that is. How he did it in the fist place, no one knows. Being 30, Seokjin is aware of how lucky he is so he is extremely generous whether it be his myriad of philanthropy endeavors or just simply helping a friend in need. So in the words of Jennie this, ‘networking event,’ is nothing surprising.

Jennie and Jimin hop out of the Uber and make their way inside the building. Security knows who they are so Jennie waves to them courteously before entering the elevator with Jimin following closely behind. The building isn’t too tall so by the time they get off the ground floor noise filters through the walls. 

“I can already hear the music,” she states amused.

It’s true, you can. It’s also an indicator that this party will not be an effective place to network. 

The elevator doors open to Seokjin’s apartment and it’s packed. They walk in and Jimin can put names to some of the faces but not all. It doesn’t help that the lights are dimmed and everyone is entangled with someone and dancing like it’s freezing and they need to stay close to exchange body heat. The music is loud and consistent throughout the entire apartment due to Seokjin’s new sound system he installed recently. Jennie grips Jimin’s hand to lead them through the sea of people, flashing a smile. She loves this shit. Normally, Jimin does too, but this weekend is less than ideal. Everyone has those nights right? He smiles anyway and sways to the music as she parts the sea of people and has them arrive at a long corner sectional sofa where all the people occupying it are more than recognizable. 

Jimin spots Seokjin first. On his lap is Yoongi, a social media influencer, who built his career off of his breathtaking looks and magnetic charisma. His lithe and small frame is a stark contrast to Seokjin’s, whose shoulders have been described as broader than the Williamsburg Bridge. Jimin thinks the comparison is lazy and uninventive but like, it makes sense. The two of them have been together for longer than Jimin has known Seokjin and he can see why. They share the same smile for life and radiate positivity and love all the time. Jimin needs some of that in his life, but can truly only take it in small doses. Anyway, Yoongi is scrolling on his phone and dancing to the music languidly while Seokjin talks to the others on the couch.

Following them are Lisa, Jisoo and Rosé. But also known as Jennie’s closest friends after Jimin. He was close to them as well, but Jennie considered them sisters. Since they were so close and coworkers, the four of them travelled in a pack most days. It is part of the reason most people deem them intimidating. Four stunning and successful young women who speak their mind can be a tough pill to swallow for some people. However, it’s those qualities that drew Jimin closer to them once Jennie started inviting them back to their apartment a couple years ago. She gushed about finally finding ‘real people’ in the city and at first Jimin was unconvinced but learned that it was spot-on after finally meeting them. 

And finally, on the end is Namjoon or Jimin’s calming confidant. A breeze of comfortable energy hits Jimin as he spots him. He hadn’t spoken to him in a couple days because of the shoot and how hectic everything got last minute. Of course they had exchanged pleasantries over text, but they haven’t really spoken for a while. Namjoon knew how to tap into Jimin’s mind and give him the perspective he needed on many different topics. It makes sense that Namjoon was a writer, because everything that left his lips was carefully crafted to say exactly what he meant. Nothing more and nothing less.

The group is engrossed in conversation and Jimin almost feels like he’s intruding before Jennie elects to make their presence known.

“Hey whores,” she yells over the music, “where’s the alcohol?”

Everyone barely reacts to her language and they’re met with smiles all around. Seokjin pats Yoongi’s thigh which prompts him to get off his lap so he can stand. Seokjin hugs Jennie and Jimin warmly before he puts his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the bar. Before getting too far she asks Jimin, “vodka tonic,” which is always a yes. 

Jimin greets everyone and sits next to Namjoon, immediately resting his head on his shoulder, and uttering, “missed you.” The rest of them continue the conversation they were having before Jimin’s arrival. Something about their firm acquiring a huge client and how everyone is fighting to manage the account. 

“Surprised to see you here,” Namjoon states shocked, “I thought your shoot was on Monday? Did I miss it and forget to text you how it—“

“It is Monday,” Jimin interrupts, “’I’m here because Jennie somehow made me think it was a good idea.”

“Well we’re happy you’re here,” Lisa says from across the couch. 

The conversation flows easily from there. From them complimenting each other on their outfits, praising the music, and various work struggles, Jimin is able to escape his stress for a moment. It’s nice.

Jennie and Seokjin come back with a round of drinks and Seokjin takes his original spot back on the couch. 

“Drink this fast, I want to dance,” Jennie says, handing both a vodka tonic and a shot to Jimin.

He obliges because he needs it. 

 

A couple drinks later and Jimin has planted himself firmly on the dance floor with Jennie and Lisa. The music is still blaring but Jimin is now less focused on the words and more focused on letting the bass carry him. He thrives in this environment and misses it dearly. With half-lidded eyes he joins Jennie and Lisa in enjoying themselves but simultaneously putting on a show. Including but not limited to slight body rolls, coy hair flips, and Jimin’s hands roaming his own body, he’s getting the response from the crowd he loved. The attention, to put it honestly. 

“Hey,” says a deep voice belonging to a body that is now flush against his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what you think and follow me on twitter @taesprostate xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! xx

Though his mind is hazy, Jimin is hyperaware of the shudder that runs down his spine. He turns around and once his eyes land on the person the voice belongs to, he stays close. It’s a stranger and he’s very attractive. The man is about a head taller and his frame wiry. Jimin thinks he wouldn’t be able to tell from afar since the man is wearing loose clothing that leave a lot to imagination. However, up close, certain movements reveal all his sharper angles. The top two undone buttons of his shirt expose the dip of collarbones while the high points of his face and the cut of his jaw reflect the dim light and contrast his shadows.

“Hey,” Jimin replied looking into the man's kind brown eyes, partially covered by his silver bangs.

Just like that, the two begin dancing together. Becoming a tangle of limbs while the drumming beat of the music moves them, they’re comfortable in each other’s space. The man slots his thigh in between Jimin’s, making them closer than they already were just moments before. He also snakes an arm around Jimin and his large hand spreads at the small of his back. Warmth, probably intensified from the alcohol in his system, radiates throughout his entire midsection.

“Do you have a name,” he questions, “you’re pretty.”

Jimin rolls his eyes with a coquettish smile and lowers his head which inadvertently lands it on the man’s shoulder. He’s gotten cute, handsome, sexy, and even gorgeous before, but never pretty. He also normally holds his own when accepting compliments but something about the way this man said it so offhandedly, like he was doing nothing more than stating a fact was dazing. Resting his head on his shoulder while dancing, Jimin can smell the cologne the man is wearing. Woodsy and earthy notes lead and a fit of citrus follows. It’s deep and endless, sensual and velvety even. 

“Don’t hide,” he laughs while moving to raise Jimin’s head, “I’m Taehyung.”

Taehyung. 

Once Jimin collects himself, he lets out a simple, “I’m Jimin.”

“Jimin,” Taehyung tries, and Jimin enjoys the way it sounds coming from him. 

Jimin recognizes that doesn’t know if he’s getting hot from dancing or from Taehyung’s presence. He also realizes that the alcohol he drank about an hour ago is catching up to him but doesn’t want to end this encounter so he has an idea.

“Come with me,” Jimin dictates while grabbing Taehyung’s hand. Taehyung looks confused but follows suit. Their fingers are laced together and giving Jimin a clearer understanding of how big Taehyung’s hands actually are. As Jimin leads them through the crowded apartment, brushing against anyone too preoccupied and/or rude to move, he relishes the feeling of the heavy and warm weight in his hand. Taehyung is following closely behind him with his other hand on Jimin’s waist. They get to the edge of the room where the throng of people begins to thin out and Jimin starts toward the door of Seokjin’s balcony.

It’s colder than Jimin remembers but still pleasant. There are a couple of people sharing the space but it’s an immense upgrade from the little to no breathing room inside. He comes out here often when he’s over Seokjin’s place because the view of the Hudson River and Jersey City may not sound appealing, but it’s beautiful nonetheless. He’s looking at the view when he hears the faint sound of a camera shutter. 

“Yes,” Taehyung breathes while looking at his phone. Jimin presumes he just took a picture of the view.

“Seokjin’s a lucky bastard right?” Jimin voices now turned toward Taehyung. They weren’t holding hands anymore, not since they first stepped outside. 

Taehyung wasn’t paying attention but obviously heard noise come out of Jimin’s mouth because he responds, “Huh?” out of uncertainty. 

“The view, Taehyung, the view,” Jimin answers, “it’s beautiful right?”

“Oh yeah, of course,” he starts while making direct eye contact, “never seen anything like it.”

Jimin picks up on how pointed Taehyung words are. He’s flirting. Jimin feigns cluelessness and tugs on Taehyung’s shirt to move them towards a modern looking loveseat near the edge of the balcony. They can still see the view from here since the railing is made of glass. Jimin sits first and Taehyung second while making sure they stay close. The light from inside the apartment filters through the windows and lands on them both and the music is still loud, just muffled.

“What brings you to Seokjin’s,” Jimin initiates, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” He doesn’t think, he knows. If Jimin saw someone who looked like Taehyung before, he’d not only remember, he’d make sure to introduce himself. 

“You haven’t because I just moved here actually. Seokjin’s an old friend,” Taehyung supplies. 

“So you’re the one this party is for.” The realization sobers Jimin. “You’re not doing a good job at networking by the way.”

“Well I’m talking to someone new aren’t I?” Taehyung counters playfully.

“Sure, but I’d hardly count this,” Jimin gestures between the two of them, “as something grounded in making a business relationship.”

“Do you want it to be a business relationship?” Taehyung asks even though he already knows the answer.

Jimin falters and just gives him a look with a raised brow because he doesn’t know what he wants.

“Ok how about this. Why don’t you tell me what you do. Your career or whatever.” Taehyung attempts. 

So Jimin does. He goes into detail about his job, his day to day while excluding the stressful parts. Jimin animatedly retells stories about high profile clients, all the fun samples he gets to work with, and the different messages he’s tried to convey within his work. The walk down memory lane, reminds him of the long hours he’s put in to get to where he is now. It hasn’t been easy but his passion has led him through many years of experience. Taehyung is switching between eye contact and looking at Jimin’s mouth while soaking in the information. The latter makes it harder than normal for Jimin to make coherent sentences and he hopes it’s only himself that can notice. 

Taehyung makes sporadic indications that he’s paying attention like nodding his head, and letting out sincere oohs and ahhs. When Jimin makes a small joke, Taehyung laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard and grips Jimin’s thigh sheepishly. His hand doesn’t move after that.

Jimin finally gets to his new job at Riot Magazine but finishes before he lets himself get to the impending job on Monday. He’d rather not rehash all the work he’s done only to come up with things that could possibly go wrong. The break from the stress was nice and he didn’t want to turn this conversation sour by bringing it up. 

“You love it, I can tell,” Taehyung declares smiling, saving Jimin from his own thoughts. 

“What’s your story?” Jimin asks.

Taehyung is from California. San Francisco to be exact. Figures, since Jimin recalls Seokjin talking about how he was originally from the west coast and something about how he’d go whale watching in Monterey Bay as a child. Taehyung left his job at SOMA Magazine as a contracted in-house photographer because he wanted more freedom in the content he was creating. He came to New York to freelance and only take jobs he was passionate about and/or had creative input in. Taehyung is adamant about how unhappy he was and Jimin relates to the feeling. 

“Well I hope you find somewhere you’re satisfied and comfortable,” Jimin winks.

“I already have,” Taehyung states before wincing at how corny his own pick up line was.

Jimin is feigning disgust but shining a bright smile. 

Taehyung laughs but gathers himself rather swiftly. “Okay so how’s that for networking? Satisfied?” 

Jimin shrugs. “Do you have a business card?”

“If you wanted my number this entire time all you had to do was ask,” Taehyung stabs while reaching for his wallet. He hands Jimin a glossy white card with only his name and phone number on it in a delicate black font. “Can I kiss you now?” 

The question surprises Jimin. He knew this was coming but he didn’t expect it to be this direct. Before he can react, Taehyung is already leaning in with half-lidded eyes.

It begins tentatively. Taehyung is softly grazing his lips against Jimin’s while keeping them supple and pliant. Jimin’s heart races as all his senses are enthralled and immersed in everything Taehyung. From the faint scent of his cologne to the taste of cranberry on his tongue, Jimin savors this moment. Taehyung has his hand on Jimin’s jaw and using his thumb to caress Jimin’s cheek. The touch is soothing yet electric and Jimin wants more. He needed this to go faster so he intensified the kiss. Taehyung groans softly, low in his throat, at the change of tempo and at Jimin placing a hand on his chest. Jimin suddenly realizes that they’re in public and goes to pull away but not before Taehyung catches his bottom lip between his teeth, humming.

When they’re finally apart, Jimin watches as Taehyung opens his eyes slowly. He’s breathing hard and has a blissed out expression plastered on his face. 

Before either one of them could get a word out, Jimin’s phone rings violently. He sees it’s Jennie but before he answers he sees the time and how late it is. Sunday was supposed to be a day of tying up loose ends for Monday and not laying in bed all day from exhaustion. 

“Yeah,” he answers the phone still dazed from the kiss. 

“You’re still here right? My Uber is downstairs to pick me up, are you coming?” she asks slurring her words a bit. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll be right there, hold the driver for a second,” He declares before hanging up. 

Taehyung doesn’t look sad, more like frustrated. “Leaving me already?” he cracks frowning exaggeratedly. 

“Sorry, see you later okay,” Jimin says already standing. 

“Text me, you have my number and I want to see you again,” are Taehyung’s last words as Jimin heads inside the apartment and down the elevator. 

He leans against the back elevator wall, and takes a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how this night was going to go and he definitely didn’t think it’d end like this. Jimin’s mind was racing but as his heart rate slowed the fatigue started to set in. He felt light just moments ago when he was ignoring his responsibilities and preoccupied with Taehyung but now feels like he’s wearing ankle weights. His brain and body are tired alike and all he wants is to fall asleep to the memory of Taehyung’s scent and the phantom caresses still burning on his skin.


End file.
